Día a Día
by Dumbledore-Prince
Summary: Nunca nos damos cuenta del valor que tienen las personas que nos rodean hasta que llega el momento de decir adiós para siempre, aun cuando no era su momento de partir o más dramático, cuando vive lo mejor de su vida. Será la desgracia de un amor imposible


El one shot aquí escrito es shonen ai, basado en la canción del grupo coreano BIG BANG (HARU HARU).

Los personajes de Harry Potter no son propiedad mía si no de WB y la autora de los mismos J.K Rowling. (Si fueran míos Ginny debió haber muerto ^^)

La canción así como sus letras son del grupo como sus respectivos autores.

Espero les agrade lo suficiente y dejen sus reviews… posiblemente haga la segunda parte…. No les aseguro mucho.. vere la respuesta de los lectores.

* * *

_**Día a Día.**_

* * *

_Porque no me arrepiento de haberte amado, recordare solo los buenos momentos que viví con tigo, podré soportarlo de algún modo, puedo resistirlo de alguna manera. Sin embargo verte una sola vez más me bastaría para saber que fuiste mío,_

_Que nunca te irías con alguien que no fuera yo… que aunque la muerte nos separo solo fue de cuerpo y que siempre estaré contigo como lo has estado tu con migo en todo este tiempo. Descansa en este sueño que deseo algún día podremos compartir._

* * *

-La tarde había sido realmente maravillosa, un sueño realmente hermoso, ¿que más podría pedir cuando lo tengo todo a tu lado?- esas fueron algunas de las palabras con las cuales el moreno describía aquella tarde, la cual pasó en compañía de su amado rubio oji-gris mientras observaba el anillo que le había regalado en señal de su compromiso.

No se imaginaba como en tan solo un accidente que hubo las cosas terminarían así. Nunca pensó en amar a la persona que mas odiaba en todo el universo y mucho menos estar ansioso de formar una vida junto a el. Habían sido ya varios meses de felicidad. La idea de una vida juntos causaba gran revuelo entre sus entrañas (apenas seria la primera vez que ambos vivirían en pareja solos) pues ansiaba la llegada de un hijo que estaría seguro uniría la vida de ambos, como un fuerte lazo de amor inseparable.

Meditaba pausadamente cada uno de esos planes que a ambos emocionaba, como sería el nombre del hijo o hija que fueran a tener, como lo tomarían los padres de Draco (aunque eso no le importaba mucho pero si le inquietaba), como sería, si se parecería más a Draco que a él. Sin embargo lo único que era mas incomodo aun era saber que a el le tocaría cargar al bebe en su vientre por nueve largos meses, pues se había sometido a un nuevo tratamiento mágico de fertilidad masculina (invento que revoluciono la medicina mágica) el cual solo pudo tomar el, pues Draco no cumplía con lo necesario para ello.

-Bah que más da será nuestro sueño hecho realidad- fueron las palabras de aquel emocionado oji-verde.

No tardo mucho en quedarse dormido en lo cómodo de su cama con doseles en la habitación donde dormía dentro de la mansión de los Black. Todo era un silencio total, ni un solo sonido se escuchaba en los sólidos y vacíos pasillos de la mansión, así que ambiente mejor para dormir no podía pedir. Pasaron unos minutos y Harry había comenzado a soñar, entre nubes distinguía a una figura de piel pálida afligida ante un bulto envuelto en sabanas verdes que yacía inmóvil a un costado de un ángel que tomaba de las manos a los padres de Harry. Se acercó para poder distinguir mejor a las personas que estaban hay en ese lugar, afligidas por lo que parecía ser la muerte de alguien, dio un par de pasos más y notó que aquella figura pálida era su amado Draco que lloraba inconsolable frente aquel bulto.

El rubio se aferraba a ese cuerpo inerte llorando con suma impotencia y pidiendo con lágrimas en los ojos que todo aquello fuera una terrible pesadilla.

-¡No, Por favor, NOOOOOO!, ¿Por qué me dejaste, por que tenían que irse los dos?, esto debe ser una pesadilla ¡NO ES JUSTO!- eras las plegarias de aquel chico Rubio.

A Harry le partía el alma ver el sufrimiento de su amado, se acerco para abrazarlo e intentar de manera vana consolarlo, no obstante un fuerte dolor atravesaba sus entrañas como si cuchillos cortaran cada uno de sus órganos internos, cada vez eran mas intensas, mas seguidas y penetrantes. Poco a poco fue arrastrado de aquel sueño y entre nubes todo se iba desapareciendo, tal y como había aparecido aquella pesadilla, solo una fuerte voz que decía –No llores estoy bien ya no siento dolor alguno- que por el dolor Harry no alcanzó a distinguir de quien era esa voz, era lo ultimo de aquella terrible pesadilla.

El moreno se despertó de aquel terrible sueño, abrió los ojos palpando su vientre cubierto por las suaves sabanas que decoraban su cama y maldiciendo por lo bajo aquel dolor que no dejaba que el moreno se pudiera mover, mas que articular las pocas palabras de dolor que exhalaba -Ahhhhhg…huuugm, que fuerte dolor tengo, necesitare ir al medico, ¿Por qué Draco tenía que trabajar justo el día de hoy por la noche?-.

Como pudo se vistió, tomo una tunica y tomo su varita, la cual apunto directo a su lámpara convirtiéndola en un traslador que lo llevaría directo a San Mungo en tan solo unos segundos.

A los dos minutos siguientes apareció en el vestíbulo principal de San Mungo, donde ya lo esperaba un medi-mago, el cual vestía una tunica verde como uniforme y en el pecho del lado derecho un escudo de un hueso cruzado por una varita que decoraba la pulcra tunica. El lo condujo hasta su oficina donde lo examinaría para dar su diagnostico y una cura.

Mientras tanto Draco en su oficina del Ministerio de magia trabajaba a destajo, pues en las últimas semanas había demasiado trabajo debido a que los cambios climáticos terrestres no eran provocados del todo por la naturaleza, sino que algunos magos hacían tales cambios como diversión contra muggles, (de muy mal gusto por cierto) además que era una manera de tratar de controlar al ministro en sí.

Trató de terminar lo antes posible, pues sentía algo muy incomodo dentro de el que no lo dejaba trabajar bien del todo, por desgracia no fue hasta 6 horas después que había terminado todo sus deberes.

Tomó sus cosas lo más rápido que pudo y se fue a las chimeneas que se encontraban en el vestíbulo principal del ministerio y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontraba en la sala de la mansión Black, la cual lucia deshabitada.

-¡Por Merlín son casi las 8 de la mañana y yo apenas llegando a casa!- se dijo en tono malhumorado el rubio

Se dirigió hacia la alcoba donde dormían el y su gatito, dejo su tunica en la percha del pasillo contiguo a las escaleras que conducían a el segundo piso.

Al llegar hay abrió la puerta pero solo encontró la cama deshecha y vacía, ni un rastro del moreno se encontraba, por lo que Draco empezó a preocuparse.

Bajó hacia el vestíbulo para ver si había una nota del oji-verde- ¡Por lo menos debió haber dejado una nota Harry si iba a salir desde temprano!- sentenció aquel rubio empezando a estallar en cólera.

Sin embargo no encontró nada solo restos de algunos empaques de ranas de chocolate y grageas de todos los sabores que al parecer el moreno había comido aquella noche, no había muchas opciones donde encontrar a su chico así que había decidido hacer una magi-postal de fuego, un nuevo método de comunicación que habían inventado ambos que consistía en escribir en un pedazo de pergamino la nota y con un conjuro aparecía en el bolsillo de la otra persona vibrando y ocasionando la sensación de quemazón en el interior del mismo, un método muy infalible para comunicarse pues nunca ninguno de los dos por más trabajo que tuvieran les impedía responderlo de inmediato.

Tomo rápido un pedazo de pergamino del cajón del escritorio que estaba junto a la pared del recibidor de la entrada al vestíbulo, tomó una pluma y tintero y escribió una nota.

_**Harry ¿donde estas?**_

_**Hace 30 minutos que regrese**_

_**Del trabajo y tu no estas aquí**_

_**Saliste con los Weasley?**_

_**Draco.**_

Tomó su varita y apunto directo a la nota la cual desapareció en cuestión de segundos, se sentó en la cómoda de la sala para descansar un poco y esperar a que le respondiera Harry. Pasaban los minutos y la nota de respuesta no llegaba, esto empezaba a preocupar demasiado.

-Nunca tarda en responder los mensajes, seguro algo le paso, o a lo mejor no puede de momento, pero eso es demasiado tiempo como para no responder por lo menos con la misma nota para saber que la leyó y está bien- seguía pasando la mañana y Harry no aparecía por ningún lado, las opciones se agotaban, Draco caminaba a cada lado del vestíbulo pensando en donde podría encontrarse Harry. Se puso un abrigo y se dirigió a la chimenea decidido para ir a la madriguera para saber si se encontraba Harry con los Weasley.

Justo cuando se postró frente a la chimenea, justo cuando arrojaría los polvos Flu, unas frescas llamas verdes se materializaban junto con la figura del moreno y la de un chico pelirrojo.

Draco apenas pudo distinguir las figuras de ambos chicos, sin embargo entre humo y fuego le pareció ver que regresaban tomados de la mano, pero al extinguirse las llamas y dejar al descubierto las dos figuras, ellos estaban separados uno del otro aunque no lucían bien o "normales".

-Bueno Harry aquí te dejo ¿cualquier cosa me avisas de acuerdo?, ah! Hola Draco por cierto ¿como has estado?- pregunto con un tono algo burlón el pelirrojo

- Pues bien gracias aunque creo que tu estabas de lo mejor con Harry ¿no Ron?- espeto el rubio

-Pues si algo pero pudo haber sido mejor no te lo negare- respondió con sorna el pelirrojo esfumándose por completo de la chimenea mientras le guiñeaba un ojo al moreno.

-¿Quieres explicarme que sucedió por que no estuviste aquí toda la noche y regresas ahorita junto con la comadreja esa?- pregunto rabiando de coraje el oji-gris

- ¡Balla! ¿Solo eso te importa?, ¿solo te importa que te este haciendo la cornamenta con Ron?- respondió Harry sin poder evitar que una lagrima resbalara por sus morenas mejillas

- ¡PUES QUE QUIERES QUE PIENSE, VI CLARAMENTE COMO TE GUIÑÓ UN OJO Y TE TENIA TOMADO DE LA MANO!- le reclamo Draco alzando la voz casi gritando.

-Para tu información resulta que salí en la madrugada por que tenia un horrible dolor en el vientre y tuve que ir a San Mungo y Ron me trajo aquí por que me lo tope en el hospital, pues estaban el y Neville visitando a sus padres o que ¿ya se te olvido que están hay por culpa de tu tía Bella?-respondió sollozando Harry

- Si claro como no ¿a quien le quieres ver la cara? No te veo que estés enfermo y mucho menos retorciéndote del dolor ¡así que no me vengas con esos cuentos! ¿QUÉ HACIAS CON RON Y POR QUE NO RESPONDISTE LA MAGI-POSTAL DE FUEGO QUE TE ENVIÉ?- le pregunto una vez más Draco entre gritos

- Pues ya te dije la verdad… si no me quieres creer es tu problema no el mío, yo te dije la verdad y no me quieres creer, tu sabrás que pensar, y la postal no la respondí por que no traía la tunica puesta en ese momento- lloriqueo Harry casi sin poder hablar por las lagrimas que salían de sus verdes ojos.

-¡No puedo creer que a pesar de que te descubra en tu mentira tú sigas firme y creyendo que soy lo suficientemente estúpido como para creerte!- reclamo el rubio con los ojos entornados a los de Harry mientras lo tomaba de los hombros al moreno dándole una bofetada y arrojándolo hacia la cómoda que estaba en el vestíbulo.

-Jamás me vuelves a tratar así ¡JAMAS! ¡Óyeme bien ojala y nunca te arrepientas de lo que acabas de hacer!-

-¿Me estas amenazando?- cuestiono retador el rubio apunto de darle otra bofetada al oji-verde

Harry se cubrió con sus brazos para evitar así el golpe directo de Draco, sin embargo este se arrepintió.

-No me vas a volver a ver la cara de nuevo Harry no tolérale esto-

Fue el ultimátum lanzado por Draco hacia Harry mientras que se dirigía hacia la chimenea y desaparecía entre las llamas verdes. Harry se quedó postrado en la cómoda llorando.

-Será mejor así Draco será lo mejor para los dos y mucho mejor para ti, no soportaría verte desecho por mi culpa y si este es el precio a pagar creo que es un precio razonable- exhalaba entre sollozos el oji-verde mientras descansaba un rato y aclaraba sus pensamientos.

A la mañana siguiente Draco había recapacitado, pensó en el daño que había hecho a su gatito, por lo que decidió regresar a pedirle una disculpa.

Después de salir del ministerio de magia por la tarde, Draco pasó por una florería a un costado del ministerio, caracterizada por vender las más hermosas flores mágicas del mundo, dichas flores despedían aromas dulces cuando se abrían los botones, cosa que sucedía cada 10 minutos. Compró un ramo de diferentes flores y se desapareció, apareciendo justo en el jardín que se encontraba frente a la mansión, cruzó el matorral de helechos y justo antes de abrir el portón que comunicaba la calle con el jardín, distinguió una cabellera roja junto a una negra azabache, por lo que supuso que eran de nuevo esos dos, atisbo de entre una reja de barrotes del portón observando claramente que eran Harry y Ron los que caminaban por la cera de enfrente, al parecer ninguno de los dos se percataban de que eran observados por Draco, pero en un giro que Ron había hecho para relajar su cuello, Draco no alcanzó a distinguir el rose de la mirada retadora del pelirrojo.

Draco se movió un poco más hacia la izquierda para observar claramente, pudo ver que Ron se inclinaba a la mejilla de Harry para decirle algo al oído.

No sabía como se controlaba el mismo para no correr y hacerle el mayor daño posible a Ron por hacerle eso.

Sin embargo este se contuvo al ver que Harry tomaba el anillo que el mismo le había regalado días atrás al moreno y hacia una replica exacta del mismo entregándoselo a Ron, el cual se lo ponía con gusto deslizándolo en el dedo anular y sonriendo calidamente hacia Harry, acariciando con su mano la mejilla del moreno, la cual había sido lastimada por la bofetada propinada por Draco.

Draco vio como tantos meses de felicidad se derrumbaban ante sus ojos, todo por haber actuado de manera agresiva con Harry, se tumbo en la cerca donde observaba a Harry con Ron, tirando las flores al piso y dejando escapar unas cuantas lágrimas.

-Nada de esto pasaría si no hubiera golpeado a Harry de esa manera, ¿como pude haber sido tan imbécil?, y ¿Qué esta jugando el engañándome con la comadreja Weasley?- fueron los reproches del rubio hacia el mismo, pues la culpa lo consumía vivo mientas veía como su amor se le escapaba de las manos.

Se levanto para ver si aun seguían los dos juntos, sin embargo justo cuando se disponía a abrir la reja para cruzar la calle, esta se abrió dándole paso al pelirrojo el cual reía por lo bajo al ver la situación del oji-gris.

-Wow pensé que moriría sin ver esto, un Malfoy llorando, y mejor aun a un Malfoy sintiendo culpa por primera vez- retó Ron con sonrisa sarcástica.

-Ni yo pensaba que un Weasley tendría el talento y la capacidad para ser sarcástico, para ser más específicos que tú tuvieras tal capacidad…- respondió con voz petulante digna de un Malfoy.

-Como sea me da igual, yo ya me iba así que ¡adiós!- termino con paso firme Ron, dejando a tras al rubio que estallaba en cólera, cuando en tan solo un instante sintió un golpe fuerte en su espalda, que fue correspondido por inercia del pelirrojo en cuestión de segundos, impactando directo en la cara de Draco.

Ambos estaban peleando a golpe limpio, cuando Draco de entre su bolsillo de la tunica saco su varita apuntando directo a la garganta del pelirrojo.

-¡Avada…!!!- pronuncio enérgico y decidido a eliminarlo, pero un golpe de Ron le quito la varita de entre las manos, arrojándola unos cuantos metros atrás y aprisionando Ron con su varita entre sus brazos a Draco.

-Escúchame Draco, Harry se alejara de ti así que te sugiero hagas lo mismo si no quieres arrepentirte más de lo que ya estas ¿de acuerdo?- sentenció el pelirrojo, tirando de la tunica del rubio para arrojarlo al piso mientras el desaparecía de entre las yerbas.

Pasaban horas, días, semanas y meses pero Harry aun no había perdonado a Draco, seguía empeñado en su plan de seguir con Ron, por lo que Draco tuvo que resignarse a alejarse de la vida de Harry

-Si eso es lo que quieres, perfecto será lo último bueno que yo haré por ti Harry-

Draco trató de seguir con su vida normal, siguiendo con su trabajo en el ministerio de magia, tratando de poner una cara feliz mientras por dentro tuviera un hueco difícil de llenar.

Una tarde en las afueras del caldero chorreante, Draco había ido después del trabajo a tomar un par de tragos con dos de sus compañeros. Los tres juntos doblaron por la esquina hacia el caldero chorreante, caminando hasta la puerta de entrada menos Draco el cual se había quedado inmóvil al ver que una calle atrás estaba el Ford Anglia volador de la familia Weasley ocupado por Harry y Ron, que al ver que Draco se dirigía a zancadas hacia ellos, Ron abrazó a Harry mientras le dirigía una calida sonrisa.

Draco lleno de impotencia y en un arranque de ira se subió al cofre del carro intentando romperlo con la varita, pero ningún encantamiento servia, Harry agachaba la mirada para no contemplar la escena y conteniendo las lagrimas con una fuerza que no supo donde la sacó.

Ron acciono el motor del carro pero Draco aun seguía obstinado a querer romperlo, con fuertes golpes intento hacerle daño al cofre del carro, más no logro nada que lastimarse a si mismo. Sus dos amigos corrieron a quitarlo del carro, mientra que Ron le dirigía a Draco una serie de sonrisas y miradas retadoras antes de salir volando y despareciendo en el cielo nocturno.

Una hora más tarde Harry se encontraba sentado sobre la cama en su habitación desecho por tener que seguir soportando eso, por que no fue a alguien más, por que cuando había hecho muchas cosas para salvar a los demás, por que justo cuando al fin era feliz tenia que soportar ese infierno, infierno que tenia que sobrellevar el solo, todo para no causar dolor a sus seres queridos y más a la persona que tanto ama en la tierra.

Dolorosas lágrimas resbalaban por las ya pálidas mejillas del moreno, empapando sus profundos y verdes ojos, mientras que con sus brazos cubría su cabeza, los cuales resbalaron desprendiendo consigo un mechón de cabello.

Al contemplar tal situación sintió escalofríos al ver como toda su vida se venia abajo, como en tan solo unos meses toda su felicidad, sus aspiraciones, sus sueños se hacían pedazos cual cristal roto, tan solo por una enfermedad. Ni una manera de unir todo, todo esta perdido.

-Ya no aguanto más, cuanto más tengo que soportar para que al fin todo acabe, y por si no fuera ya injusta mi situación ¿aun tengo que cargar con alguien inocente?- eran los reclamos que el moreno hacía al aire, llorando incontenible, mientras contemplaba el mechón de cabello desprendido.

Un dolor tan fuerte cruzo por las entrañas de Harry como si una daga al rojo vivo fuera la que penetrara su morena piel. Un dolor demasiado intenso e insoportable que dejo al oji-verde inconciente.

Al abrir los ojos se encontraba ya en una habitación que por lo que pudo se dio cuenta que estaba en San Mungo. A un costado de el, en la mesilla de noche se hallaba una bocina de tamaño considerable el cual emitía los sonidos del corazón de Harry como si fuera alguna estación de radio. Seguida de la bocina se encontraba Ron, Hermione, El señor y la señora Weasley, todos y cada uno de ellos con una expresión inocultable en su rostro anunciando lo peor.

-¿Como es que estoy aquí?- cuestiono débil el moreno.

- Te desmayaste, yo supe inmediatamente de eso, el anillo que me diste empezó a congelarse por lo que supuse que algo te había sucedido y decidí aparecerme en la mansión Black- respondió Ron con un ligero tono compasivo

-Balla este anillo es tan asombroso, tanto como la persona que me lo regalo- dijo mientras exhalaba con dificultad, tocando el anillo y observándolo detenidamente.

- Los medimagos dicen que aun tienes una oportunidad para que vivas un poco más de tiempo- animó Hermione en un intento por poner un poco de alegría en la habitación.

-Hermione por favor ¿crees que esto es vivir, teniendo que venir cada semana aquí a San Mungo a recibir pociones que no resultan muy bien, que saben horrible peor que la poción multijugos y que me debilitan cada vez más?- dijo Harry con tono cansado.

-Harry no dejes de luchar por favor hijo sabes que aun tienes una oportunidad- animó Molly

-Agradezco sus ánimos señora Weasley, pero ya estoy demasiado cansado, los dolores son cada vez más fuertes, y mi cabello ya se esta cayendo por completo- se defendió compadeciéndose de si mismo levantando el gorro que ocultaba la ya calva cabeza del moreno.

-Harry siempre has sido valiente, siempre has dado la vida por defender a los demás yo se lo fuerte que eres, un intento más será tu salvación- pronuncio con cautela el señor Weasley

- Esta bien no quiero pelear haré un ultimo intento por que se que esa personita no tiene la culpa de mi enfermedad y de tener que morir junto con migo- exhaló con una leve sonrisa dibujada en el rostro del moreno.

Sin embargo nadie de ellos supo exactamente a los que quería referirse Harry al decir "esas personita" y "morir junto conmigo". De entre el bolso que cargaba Hermione un leve aleteo se escuchó, aleteo que parecía estar ansioso por ser liberado. Rápidamente Hermione abrió la bolsa y de entre sus cosas salio a todo vuelo dejando detrás de ella un destello dorado.

Se trataba de la snitch dorada que Dumbledore había heredado a Harry años atrás, dicha snitch se paseo por toda la habitación como si estuviera examinando cada rincón del mismo, hasta que por fin se poso en las manos de Harry, el cual la apretó entre sus manos, recordando y añorando todos y cada uno de los bellos recuerdos que había pasado con la snitch.

Aunque era una escena realmente conmovedora y nostálgica, Harry sonreía de una manera como jamás había sonreído, sonriendo en los últimos momentos de su vida. Aunque el sentimentalismo no fuera el fuerte de Ron (vamos hasta una cuchara tiene mas sentimientos que el) no podía seguir viendo esa acción y no dejar de pensar en que llegaría el día en que jamás lo vería de nuevo, todas aquellas aventuras seria el gran recuerdo de lo que algún día fue el elegido.

-No lloren por mi, yo estaré bien, no todas las batallas se ganan- dijo el moreno al ver las caras largas de todos los hay presentes.

En ese momento la puerta de la habitación se abrió, dando paso a un medimago, el cual cargaba una pequeña bandeja de plata que contenía un vaso y dos botellas con alguna poción una era de color morado fluorescente y la otra de un color rosa opaco. Depositó la bandeja a un costado del moreno, en la mesilla de noche.

-¿Como se siente señor Potter?- pregunto el medimago con amabilidad.

- Bien…aunque… aun siento dolor en mi vientre- se quejo el moreno con voz entrecortada.

-Es normal lo importante es salvar la vida, usted ha sido muy valiente, de verdad créame nadie aguantaría un proceso tan complicado y doloroso como usted lo ha hecho- felicitó el medimago mientras le dirija una sonrisa apacible al moreno- en verdad lo felicito, ahora si fueran tan amables me acompañarían todos afuera ¿por favor?, es momento de darle un tratamiento más- indico el medimago dirigiendo su brazo hacia la puerta indicándole a todos que salieran.

Con pesadez y profunda consternación salieron todos de la habitación, no sin que Ron le echara una mirada profunda a Harry directo a sus verdes ojos como diciendo "todo estará bien, lo prometiste" sellando el pacto con una dulce sonrisa de ambos.

En las afueras de la habitación el ambiente era demasiado pesado y de profunda tristeza, Arthur tomó en brazos a la señora Wesley, la cual rompió en llanto al dejar solo en la habitación al moreno. Hermione y Ron tomados de la mano esperaban con gran preocupación su futuro incierto.

Dentro de la habitación, el medimago examinaba al moreno, saco su varita del bolsillo de la tunica y la puso en la sien del chico, poco a poco se fue desprendiendo un hilo color púrpura el cual se quedo en la punta de la varita.

El medimago la examino por fuera y después la introdujo en su sien.

-Mire señor Potter esto que hice es un examen general del estado de tu salud, en ves de desprender un recuerdo se desprenden tus síntomas y los paso a mi cuerpo para saber que poción administrar ¿de acuerdo?- le indico el medimago a Harry el cual asintió con la cabeza.

Pasaron cinco minutos antes de que el medimago se repusiera después de sentir los síntomas por unos minutos…

-Harry al parecer todo va bien, vas mejorando así que definitivamente esta es la ultima poción que te damos, veras aunque podemos usar la magia hay dos cosas que no podemos curar, la vista y el cáncer, aunque también es una enfermedad muggle nosotros los magos tenemos los mismos riesgos de que se generar esa enfermedad, solo que las pociones es nuestra manera de tratarla que a diferencia de los muggles usan un tratamiento llamado quimioterapia- le exhalo al moreno con cara de "ni me preguntes que no se que es eso".

Poco después se acerco a la mesilla de noche donde había depositado la bandeja de plata con las dos pociones y se puso a preparar una nueva.

Tomó la poción de color morado y depositó unas cuantas gotas de ella en el vaso que tenia a un costado, después tomó la poción de color rosa y vertió una cantidad necesaria para llenar el vaso a la mitad, la cual hizo que cambiara de color a un café verdoso. El medimago saco su varita y empezó a dar unas cuantas vueltas a la poción dos en sentido a las agujas del reloj y cuatro de izquierda a derecha, por ultimo la sacó tomando de nuevo el hilo de color púrpura que había depositado en la sien de el mismo, la vertió sobre la poción la cual desprendió un humo en forma de ciervo.

-¡Listo Harry!, al parecer todo ira bien aunque te advierto que esto sabrá mal, pero debes hacerlo por tu salud- ordenó el medimago.

- Ésta bien lo tomare- respondió con amargura el moreno, mientras tomaba la poción que el medimago había preparado, deslizó el liquido por su garganta el cual tenia una sensación de tomar helado, todo hasta que se lo acabó evitando de alguna manera devolverla pues su sabor no era para nada agradable. En ese momento el corazón de Harry aumento paulatinamente su ritmo mientras el caía inconsciente, rápidamente el medimago saco su varita y la puso en la garganta haciendo sonar su voz por el altoparlante del hospital, solicitando ayuda a los demás medimagos del área para llevar a Harry a otro piso.

Afuera de la habitación se respiraba un aroma de incertidumbre, pues tanto Ron y Hermione como los señores Weasley esperaban ansiosos una buena noticia del moreno, sin embargo al escuchar la voz del medimago por las bocinas del pasillo se alarmaron totalmente, la señora Weasley dejo escapar un ligero chillido por lo bajo, mientras que Hermione abrazada de Ron rompió a llorar, caminaron por el pasillo doblando a su izquierda para charlar a solas.

-Creo que es momento de que el lo sepa ¿no Hermione?- preguntó dubitativo el pelirrojo

-Si ésta bien, yo también lo creo- respondió entre sollozos la castaña

Hermione apareció un pedazo de pergamino y se lo dio a Ron el cual comenzó a escribir una nota lo más rápido que pudo y la hizo desaparecer.

En el ministerio de magia Draco deambulaba por su oficina observando por la ventana el atardecer, veía como el sol empezaba a ponerse anunciando el anochecer, como las aves muggles comenzaban a volar a sus nidos dispuestos en los árboles de la ciudad. Nunca prestaba atención a detalles tan pequeños como esos, detalles que había vivido con Harry y que había pasado por alto, aun recordaba los momentos que pasó a su lado, cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por el aroma que de la nada inundaba la oficina y acariciaba sus pálidas mejillas, era un aroma demasiado acogedor y relajante, era como si Harry se encontrara en la oficina sin embargo al abrir los ojos todo estaba vacío, solo el era el único ocupante de aquel triste lugar, de pronto en su bolsillo de la tunica comenzó a sentir la sensación de que algo quemaba sus muslos, metió la mano y de hay sacó una magi-portal de fuego. Con gran emoción la abrió, y comenzó a leerla:

_**Es tu última oportunidad, es hora de enfrentar tu destino y ver el por que de las cosas, no la desaproveches que te arrepentirás más de lo que ya te arrepientes, convierte esto en un traslador que te traerá hacia donde debes estar **__**te necesita.**_

La nota estaba sin firmar pero una cosa si sabía y era que esa no era la caligrafía del moreno así que no dudo ni un segundo en pensar en que esa nota había sido enviada por el chico Weasley -A que juega esa comadreja- se pregunto el chico oji-gris mientras convertía la nota en un traslador.

En tan solo unos segundos apareció en el pasillo donde se encontraba Ron y Hermione, pensó en que si ellos estaban hay era por algo y al pasillo siguiente distinguió a los señores Weasley postrados ante la puerta de la habitación donde pensó que estaría Harry. Siguió caminando mientras pasaba por un lado de Ron ignorándolos por completo como si no estuviesen hay, pero ágilmente Ron le tomó de la mano y se sostuvo para verse cara a cara mientras le depositaba el anillo del moreno en la palma de Draco y le decía en voz baja:

-Perdón por mentir. Harry siempre te amaba mucho, nunca te pudo olvidar y aun enfermo se sacrificó para que no sufrieras como el ha estado sufriendo por ti –

En ese momento Draco apretó fuertemente el anillo con su mano, dirigiéndolo hacia su frente, recordando aquella mañana en la que le había regalado aquel anillo, anillo que sellaba su compromiso de una vida juntos, mientras que unas lagrimas cristalinas empapaban sus pálidas mejillas.

Corrió hacia la habitación donde supuso se encontraba el moreno, pero no pudo pasar pues el señor Weasley lo había detenido tomándolo entre sus brazos. Cada minuto que pasaba era un recuerdo que penetraba en su mente, la vez que se conocieron, el día en que juntos jugaban en la lluvia sin importar cuan empapados estuvieran ambos sonreían felices.

Justo en ese momento la puerta de la habitación se abrió y varios de los medimagos que hay se encontraban salieron y el ultimo de ellos al salir de la habitación les dirigió una mirada a los señores Weasley indicando que todo estaba perdido

-No hay nada más que hacer- fueron las palabras del medimago.

Draco entro corriendo a la habitación donde Harry yacía postrado en la cama de aquel hospital, poco a poco los sonidos de su corazón se iban apagando, con los ojos cerrados y una profunda serenidad que enmarcaban el rostro del niño que vivió.

-¡¡¡¡No te vallas Harry, yo te amo por favor NO!!!!- imploraba con llantos desgarrados el oji-gris tomando de los brazos a Harry- Despierta cariño, mi gatito hermoso no me dejes solo, tu eres mi todo, mi corazón ¡¡¡¡POR FAVOR NO ME DEJES!!!

Sin embargo sus suplicas no fueron escuchadas por nadie, nadie pudo hacer nada, el fin era inminente, todo aquella valentía se apagaba como las flores en invierno, su corazón en un instante dejo de latir anunciado por la bocina de la habitación, todo se apago ni una oportunidad quedaba, lo que fue ya no seria jamás…la batalla había sido perdida.

* * *

Espero que les haya agradado mucho tanto el fic (principalmente) como la canciòn y onegai * dejen sus reviews.

Arigato ^^

Os vere a la poxima


End file.
